Auld Lang Syne
by Yamiga
Summary: New Years day brings new luck and promises, for Takaba, it brings some sense of compromise and the strength to move on. The photographer thought it was funny how his life played out as he perched on a balcony, taking pictures of a bride about to be married to the man he loved, Asami.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: New Years day brings new luck and promises, for Takaba, it brings some sense of compromise and the strength to move on. The photographer thought it was funny how his life played out as he perched on a balcony, taking pictures of a bride about to be married to the man he loved, Asami.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm a little late! So what! I hope you like this kind of angsty shot between Akihito and Asami,**

* * *

_Snap._

He snapped another picture. The resolution was outstanding and the image itself was remarkable. A beautiful pond with with lily petals made the image seem like it belonged in a fantasy world. Of course, it would take some editing, or something of the sort, but regardless, Takaba was pleased with his work.

Takaba snapped another picture of the people around, all dressed in either kimono's, dresses, suits or tuxedos. Takaba himself was dressed in a fine tuxedo, one more fitting for a man his age. He admired that, as he looked at his reflection in the pond below. Takaba stood on a small red bridge, arching over the pond.

He had perhaps taken a hundred pictures of that pond, literally. It was so beautiful, so captivating despite the fact that it was the most overlooked thing there. People walked over that bridge, hand in hand, not even giving it a second glance, Takaba simply felt bad for this body of water and believed its beauty needed to be preserved, so why not take pictures of it?

The young photographer let the camera fall and dangle around his neck as he reached into the pocket of his tuxedo to retrieve is phone. Upon touching the glass screen, his eyes skimmed over the date and once again, he was reminded his reason for being in such a fancy garden at that moment.

A wedding.

Not just any wedding.

Asami Ryuichi's wedding.

It was New Years and it wasn't uncommon for two lovers to be married on such a special day. Still, Takaba found it funny how it all played out. Takaba would be starting his New Year, taking pictures of the man he loved at his wedding, marrying another.

Did it hurt Takaba?

He'd be lying if he said it didn't, but it didn't completely break him inside. He had expected it, for months now, a couple of years actually. So many things had happened between the two that Takaba just had to well...expect it. The lies, the yelling, the arguments...the woman, and then finally the unexpected pregnancy.

That pregnancy... The thought of it made Takaba forget things momentarily, no matter where he was. He would just stand there, swaying back and forth, remembering his exact location, at that exact time when he figured out. This woman had forced her way into Takaba and Asami's life, all for politics, and Asami allowed it. She and Asami had gone behind Takaba's back, and when their deed was done, when that woman had officially been the carrier of Asami's child, Takaba had vanished without a trace.

So yes, it hurt him, it hurt him a lot, knowing how worthless he was to Asami, knowing how this woman had a God given gift to produce Asami's heir, and he didn't. But it didn't ruin him inside, at all. He knew he'd have to move on eventually and destroying himself over a man with a child was unforgivable.

"The wedding is about to start, kid." A tall man walked over to Takaba and tugged on the sleeve of his tux. Takaba recognized him as the man who had hired him for this in the first place, the father of the bride. Perhaps this was some sick trick she and her father planned, to break Takaba's pride or to rub some salt in his two year wound. But he agreed, and did so without complaint. This would serve as some sort of closure for him, seeing the family there together, seeing Asami and the bride, Keiko was her name, joined in holy union. He would see their son, he would see the two of them kiss and it would be over.

Takaba silently made his way across the bridge and into the church.

* * *

He saw him.

Light brown hair, golden eyes, fitted tux, as godlike as ever.

_Snap_.

Takaba took multiple pictures and as usual, he admired every bit of them. Asami was always picture perfect, no flaws whatsoever. That was something Takaba would miss about Asami, it would be nearly impossible to find someone so flawless. Said person didn't even have to look like Asami, they just had to have that sense of godliness about them.

_Snap_.

The bride looked snobby, as she did two years ago. Of course, Takaba wouldn't deny her beauty, which is probably why she was an option for Asami. She was thinner than she was, a couple of years ago as well. The skimpy wedding dress fit wonderfully on her, exposing her curves, her chest. She was covered in pounds of makeup, making her look like a porcelain doll. She was a beauty on the outside, but nothing but a an endless abyss of hate on the inside. Takaba didn't have much to say about her.

_Snap_.

How could Takaba ever bring himself to hate someone or something as pure as the young boy sitting on the lap of a relative? He was almost two or three...Takaba couldn't remember at the moment. All he could focus on is how much he resembled Asami, how beautiful he was. He felt a great amount of pity and agony for the boy. His soul, at that moment was so clean so pure, but with the influence around him, with the crowd he'd be forced to mingle with, his plate would surely be stained soon enough.

_Snap_.

The church was beautiful, it was large as well.

He had only been a photographer for three weddings, the most recent one was Momohara Ai Chan's wedding. Strangely, her groom was Mitsugo Onada, there were a lot of strange factors that led up to their relationship, but nevertheless, they were married and Takaba was there to take pictures. That wedding was roughly a month ago and unlike this one, he really enjoyed it.

Two years before that, when Takaba was first free of Asami, he had the pleasure of taking pictures at another person's wedding. Through a strange turn of events, events which he was glad to be a part of, he ended up being the photographer for Feilong at his wedding. That poor man needed someone who would take care of him, and despite the fact that his spouse was Asami's older brother, he was an amazing man. Even at the wedding, Takaba felt himself getting a little jealous. If only he knew Dr. Ryusuke Asami instead of Ryuichi Asami, things would be so different.

"You may kiss the bride." These five simple words brought Takaba back into reality as with swift anticipation, he brought his camera to his face and positioned it perfectly. Through his lense, he saw the obvious hesitation in Asami's eyes, in Keiko's eyes as they stared at each other, lacking the love they needed to make their relationship work, but regardless, it had to be done, and without much time to waste, their lips softly pressed against each others.

_Snap_.

The camera captured the moment until finally, they released. All at once, they broke free and hand in hand, made their walk down the aisle.

From behind Takaba, as he stood in the balcony, the trumpets blaired.

He always thought trumpets to be the loudest instruments in band, the best as well. In high school, he was second best at trumpet in both marching and concert band. Though, he didn't play a lot during marching season when it came junior year, he became head drum major. In college, it was pretty much the same, though he was the best trumpet player.

They played a familiar song, Trumpet Voluntary it was called.

Takaba remembered playing that when it came graduation time, and nearly crying like a baby when his band played it for his senior high school graduation. Good times those were, good times.

As the church cleared out, and the instruments silenced themselves, Takaba headed down the balcony and outside. There were so many people, standing talking. He didn't even want to search for the bride and the groom, that would be a horror in itself. Still, somethings just couldn't be avoided, as Asami was a tall man.

Perhaps his eyes caught Takaba's first, the way they always did, captivating him, but the young photographer stopped when he was sure that despite the vast amount of people, Asami was making eye contact with him. For a second, Takaba felt his heart clench but for his own good, ripped his eyes from Asami's. It was over, wasn't it? He didn't need to fall back into the same routine he did two years ago.

He smiled, and wiped tears from his eyes , that he knew , couldn't be avoided. He fought his way through the crowd of people, accidentally bumping into a person...holding a baby.

"Sorry." He said, not wishing for this relative to see him crying.

"It's fine." The man, around his age said, looking at Takaba with concern. "Are you alright?"

Takaba stared at him, feeling another pain in his gut as he realized who this man was holding. "Is that Ryuichi's son?" Takaba didn't feel strange calling him by his first name,there had to be about a hundred Asami's in this place, this man standing in front of him being one.

"Yeah, he's my cousin." The boy said, not caring about the way Takaba addressed his uncle. "My name is Yamaha." He spoke, blinking his golden eyes. "What's yours?"

"Um...Takaba, Takaba Akihito." A silence ensued.

"Can you take a picture of my cousin and I, Takaba-kun?" He smiled. "You're the photographer, I didn't see you."

"Oh, yeah um..."

_Snap_.

Another quick picture. "I'll mail it to_"

"Don't worry, you can keep it...um...Happy New Years Takaba-kun."

"Happy New Years...Asami_"

"Yamaha, is fine."

"Okay, Happy New Years Yamaha." Takaba bowed slightly. "Good bye."

"If you want to," He grabbed the photographer's arm before he left. "There's a bar not to far from here, maybe we can meet up later today and_"

"I have plans tonight, but thank you anyway." He pulled his arm away before Yamaha could say another word, and without much thought, ran off of the church property.

It was New Years, and Takaba couldn't spend the day moping around, he couldn't spend his life moping around. No more Asami, that was it, and that was his resolution. To live for himself, and not for anyone else, to forget Asami as he was nothing but a distant memory. Asami had forgotten him right? The moments they shared together were times long past, times Takaba did not wish to reflect on.

It sounded reasonable, and if he was feeling better in the near future, perhaps he would find that Yamaha dude, and the boys could share a drink or two.

But that was in the future. As for now, Takaba had business with his friends, and that was simply getting drunk on a whole different level.

As he walked into the street, he heard the music playing from stores and restaurants. It was a starnge tune that was common in America.

Takaba didn't know the words, so he only hummed it.

* * *

**Short breakdown:**

**Asami had an affair with another woman , which involved her ( the daughter of a politician) getting preggers. Takaba left. Two years later, Keiko and Asami, are married, Takaba takes pictures, runs off to go get drunk and have a hell of a time with his friends.**

**I used my recurring OC in here, Dr. Ryusuke Asami, Asami's older brother by five years and in most of my stories it is implied that he is either in an intimate relationship or married to Feilong. Yamaha Asami...hm...he kind of had a 'lil crush on Aki. Should I make him a recurring character? IDK, you guys tell me what you think!**

**As for this story, it is realistic, or my realistic take, and I hope you all realize that Takaba and Asami do not have a healthy relationship! I mean, it can become one, but there are too many negative factors, the biggest one being, ASAMI RAPED TAKABA TO BEGIN WITH! That is not healthy, and for a while, he continues to do so.**

**I'm not going to rant, but their relationship is ruining Takaba. With the proper steps, it can be fixed and they can become that loving couple, but Asami needs so straighten up first.**

**Anyway, I wuv you guys! Pwees review!**

**And I don't own the finder series. :iconsadface:**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note or Good Tidings:

Hello there! All my readers. It has come to my attention that either one, someone doesn't like me and is leaving multiple reviews on my stories using the guest feature to tell me so, or two, a group of people is doing this. However, it is highly unlikely that it is the latter due to the fact that I get automatic alerts exactly when a review is posted to my story. I received reviews one after another from the following; Mara, BooBoo, eeoo, Anonguest, and lastly sky.

You reviewed my stories multiple times to get my attention, and you have gotten it. Now, you will get my response.

I'll make this simple. If you dislike my stories, my writing, me in general, then don't read my stories! I know you don't like my stories, I get that, but does that really give you the right to make multiple accounts and review literally the same thing over and over again, on multiple stories? That's annoying, and childish! Honestly, that's really immature, and in addition you are abusing the guest feature. If this keeps on, I may just have to disable guest reviews.

On my stories, and the way I write...it's just the way I write. I have read the finder series over and over again, and I do understand it, completely. But I like to interpret it a different way, say for instance, different from what many people and how many people interpret it and see it, and through doing this I write different scenarios, uncommon ones. I'm sorry if I don't have the same overused scenario where Asami and Takaba are together and they live happily together! I'm sorry, I truly am but...that's not going to change. You have to dive deeper into their relationship and realize that it is not all happiness and sunshine. Do you think rape is healthy? And even if someone allows sexual activities afterward, with their rapist, do you think that's healthy? Do you think that person is healthy...No. If you think it's so romantic that a stable relationship bloomed from a rape, then there is something wrong with you. Rape is not okay, no matter what.

It's sickening that in my stories, I attempt to write scenerios where Takaba takes a stand, and doesn't stand for Asami's shit. What this is telling me is that you think that it is okay that Asami raped him, that he is raped and thrown around like an overused ragdoll.

I have a connection with the characters in the mangas I read, yes, I get that emotionally attached to them, that is why I write the way I do when it comes to Takaba's point of view.

I like to change my stories up a bit! I just don't always like reading/writing the same thing all over again. If you don't like that, then again, don't read my stories. AND please, don't review my stories talking about my homepage, and then call me a wannabe viewfinder writer. I am a talented writer, and judging by the reviews you haters have left, you are not.

On Asami sliding the gun down Feilong's ass, yes I know that was to patronize Feilong, to make him feel inferior to Asami. Do you know what the term "the gun went off", means? Well...it didn't go off for Feilong seven years ago and Asami wasn't gonna pull the trigger then. Asami was solely there for Takaba and while Feilong is my favorite character, the whole Hong Kong incident could've been avoided if he just, accepted things, if he wasn't so stubborn. But that's beside the point.

To conclude, I know my finder series fics aren't like others, I know they aren't like the manga, and I know people don't like them, and if you don't like them, then please refrain from reading them. You don't have to read them! You can hate my stories all you want but at the end of the day, you're the one making the decision to leave multiple reviews on my stories telling me that you don't like them.

My stories aren't going anywhere, sorry.

And lastly, I love the finder series, it's funny, it's sad, it's cute it has a lot of good aspects. But isn't fanfiction a place for writers to come and write what they think, their outcomes on events? How boring would it be if I wrote an overused scenario. I'm sorry, but I like to spice things up.

Originally, there was going to be a sequel to 'Auld Lang Syne', but honestly, I've lost the passion to do so, if all I can expect in the far future is a troll leaving reviews on my stories.

For those of you who leave good reviews, informative reviews, who like my stories, thank you so much! For those who like my stories and leave guest reviews, I really would hate to disable the guest feature, but that seems like what I'll have to do because I'm sick of it.

-Yamiga


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So as I was sitting in Algebra, taking a test on which I received a _._ on, and well, compared to others I think that was a pretty legit grade. But anyway, on my play list, the song "Auld Lang Sine", Lea Michelle's cover came on and well…it gave me a bit of inspiration! However, my true inspiration came from reading all the reviews, the positive ones left by many reviewers and for that, I thank you all!**

**So this is a slight continuation of Auld Lang Sine, and afterwards chapter or…hm… I hope you like it! This part also takes place a few hours after Takaba left the wedding.**

**And once again, thank you for all your support! Every single one of you, you have no idea how much of an inspiration that is for me! Thank you so much! **

* * *

Takaba smelled the pungent wine making its presence known in the small private room. There was smoke from brightly lit candles, sneaking around the many people in the room. The way the lights reflected of the idle champagne glasses obscured Takaba's vision as he sat at the table, eating and drinking lightly. The wedding had ended just shy of seven hours ago, and Takaba found himself sitting in a private rented room of a restaurant with his friends, having a good time.

Like earlier, he wore a tux, as well as Cho, Kou and Takato. Mary had on a simple black cocktail dress, as she was the only girl there. For the first few minutes, the five just talked about the New Year, though there wasn't much catching up to do. They had all been together the night before at Kou's house, counting the few seconds until the New Year rang in. They all had a great time then, watching the fireworks overhead, listening to others cheering on the streets of Tokyo.

Now the group found themselves celebrating the day together, as they would any special event. They had been in the private room for at least four hours, drinking, talking, lighting candles. The private room itself wasn't very large, given that they didn't have a great amount of money to rent out a bigger one. There was a table in the center and a tiny stage up against the wall towards the front of the room. The stage contained a microphone, and a stereo. The group had found ways to utilize these things as Takato came up with a wild idea to walk up on stage and announce one regret, one confession and a New Year's Resolution.

Takaba was voted to go up first.

He didn't mind that much, it wasn't like he was going to get too personal despite the fact that his closest friends sat before him. He just slowly walked up to the microphone, took hold of it and spoke.

"My one regret," He began. "Getting involved with an asshole." _Asami._

"My one confession." He sighed. "I still miss that asshole." _Asami._

"My resolution…hm…it's quite a personal one."

"Does it have to do with said, 'ass hole'?" Kou asked with a smirk on his face. "Care to elaborate?"

"I wouldn't mind, if it was your business." Takaba jokingly replied, jumping off the stage. There was a smile glued to his face, a fake one. He didn't feel like elaborating on what he meant, not to Kou or anyone else. Hours ago he had felt like a train wreck, at least being with his friends he felt a little happier. He didn't want to remember Asami and felt dumb for even mentioning the man, even if he didn't use his real name.

Takaba knew it would be hard, to forget the Asami, but it was a New Year, and things _had _to change, Takaba _had _to change. And maybe this change would be a good thing…maybe it would be a bad thing. The young photographer would never know until he had experienced the change –lived through it. Until then, he could only heed the warnings that his past had given him, and attempt to utilize them in both his present and future.

OoOoOo

"We are Japanese, aren't we?" Mary asked, holding a wine glass. Takaba could already tell that she had consumed way over her limit as there was a strange grin on her glossy lips.

"I'm Chinese." Cho chimed in, swaying happily in his seat.

"Uh…that won't do." And it wasn't a surprise that Kou was drunk as well. "What are you getting to Mary? You're not even full Japanese…what do you mean?"

She giggled and placed her wine down. "Let's do some Karaoke!" She pointed towards the stage. "I mean, it's almost seven o'clock, won't we have to leave soon? Takato, you reserved the place! How much time do we have left?" Takato would have answered, but he presently lay motionless a corner of the room , snoring in a loud unattractive manner.

Mary frowned. "Aww….looks like he's gone to bed quite early. One less person to sing with." She looked at Takaba, blinking her eyes. "What about you Aki? Wanna sing with me?"

Takaba smiled. Being the only one who wasn't drunk, he still had control over his thoughts and actions, he simple declined. "I can record you singing, I've already done a few time frames on my camera." He held his object up.

"Fine…Kou, do you wanna sing with me?" She looked at the other boy, who presently had a large blush on his face. He giggled and shook his head. "I just want to watch!"

"I shall sing with you!" Cho cried out like a knight saving a princess, oblivious to his own drunken trance. He stood up, nearly tripping over himself. Luckily Mary was right there to catch him, though she wasn't that good on her feet herself, in addition, her heels weren't helping the cause. Nevertheless, the two walked, or swayed up to the stage, selected a song and began to sing. In Takaba's opinion, they sounded like dying ducks, both of them. Their arms were around each other as they slurred words and swayed absentmindedly from side to side. It was a wonder how the two didn't just fall off of the stage then.

Takaba felt his heart warm up, as he held his camera to his face to record.

There was a feeling of peace about the room that had manifested itself when everyone let loose. Takato was asleep, Kou was howling with laughter, Cho and Mary were making fools out of themselves. Takaba felt his chest swell, and for a second…he felt happy. But despite the day, the time and even the people surrounding him at that moment, he didn't feel like he belonged. He didn't feel like he belonged in such a joyous atmosphere where everyone was so happy, so oblivious.

Takaba felt his mood take over him, as he focused on everybody, and for an instant he even began to feel jealous. No matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't fully be present there, with his friends. His heart still ached, his mood was still crushed, and his mind still lingered on the events from earlier. There was nothing, that New Year's Day, that would be able to lift Takaba's spirits. When all the celebrations ended, when the drunk retired for the night, and when that last drip of wine was consumed from the sacred cup of kindness, Takaba would still be broken. He would be left there, by the man he loved, forgotten and in turmoil. It wouldn't be hard, from here on out, to keep a smile on the outside. However, the inner conflict on the inside would rage within Takaba until finally, he was able to find some permanent solace.

In the midst of the singing, clapping and laughing, Takaba silently excused himself, though no one seemed to notice. He left the private room, shutting the door behind him softly and quickly made his way outside of the restaurant. He just needed a bit of fresh air, better yet he needed to get out there. He could only keep a smile for so long until he finally cracked, and he didn't intend on ruining the night for everyone.

OoOoOoO

When Takaba made it outside, he only leaned on the cool, brick wall of the building, feeling the welcoming winter breeze caress his exposed face. Looking up, he realized how clear the sky was and how brilliant the moon shined. There were stars, scattered around the large black dome like little dots of light, peeking through a blanket. They gave Takaba a bit of hope, given the melancholy state he was in right now.

Memories of last New Year's began to flood his brain, as he remembered how much fun he had then, acting like such a child. Prank calling, getting drunk, almost getting naked…waking up naked. He chuckled, remembering that, it was amazing how a year could change things. A great amount of sadness flooded his being as an image of a tall handsome man popped into his head, Asami of course. The man had also played a big part on New Year's, he drove Takaba home.

Takaba only found himself smiling, and putting his hands in his pockets. A chilly breeze swept by and Takaba stood up straight. He turned around slowly, shivering slightly, it was really cold. A sigh escaped his lips as he took a step towards the door; He didn't have the mood to return to the private room with his friends. Honestly now, all he wanted was a peaceful sleep_

A hand took hold of Takaba's shoulder a strong one.

The photographer rose an eyebrow and quickly spun around, looking up and down at his captor. There was a frown on Takaba's lips, as he breathed in the fresh scent of expensive cologne and deadly smoke. Why was he not surprised?

"Asami." He spoke in just shy of a whisper, looking at the taller man.

Asami still looked the same way he did hours ago, the only thing different being his ring, which Takaba couldn't help but address. "Congratulations on your wedding."

The business man sighed, and took a cigarette from within his pocket. Takaba watched in silence as he lit the stick and began to smoke.

"That's not going to be healthy for your son." Takaba started, looking up at him. "Nor will it be healthy for your wife. I suggest quitting now, it'll make things easier for them."

Asami rose an eyebrow. "I didn't know you cared that much for them."

"Well, they're people…and you should care for them too. They are your family after all."

"Bonuses, more so…not family." Asami's words stung Takaba, as he glared at the man, watching him crush his cigarette on the concrete ground.

"You have a wife and a son Asami, don't call them 'bonuses', that's a terrible thing."

For a while, things were silent between the two, as the only sound audible was that of the cars on the road ahead. Takaba stared at Asami, letting emotions run through his face, as usual, Asami remained impassive.

"Why are you here?" Takaba asked, finally breaking the silence. "You just got married, you should be spending this day with your wife and son. I mean, isn't that how it's supposed to be?" He crossed his arms.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Asami's voice was soft, as he brought a hand to lightly brush Takaba's porcelain skin. Unsurprisingly, the photographer took a few steps back which resulted in Asami roughly taking hold of his arm in order to subdue him. But Takaba wasn't done, he wasn't going to go down without a fight, like had so many times before. He would continue to fight, even if that meant dying. He just couldn't allow this cycle to repeat himself…he _had _to stop it, now.

"Asami!" He bellowed. "Let me go!" And with a powerful jerk, he yanked his arm away.

The older man looked somewhat surprised, but still retained his composed and stoic look. This infuriated Takaba to know end. He felt like he was being mocked, Like Asami had absolutely no regard for his feelings. Allowing his anger to flare up within him, he sent a useless punch flying towards Asami's chest. The business man only stared.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Takaba looked up. "Something…something right?"

"You're the one trying to ignore my offers_"

"Offers? For what? For me to go back and be your bitch? Your mistress? For me to play nanny with your son while you and your wife stand hand in hand!? For me to allow you to be that magazine perfect family, disregarding my own feelings! Asami, I can't live like that…I can't, I can't live like this!"

The business man looked genuinely hurt, but he continued to speak. "None of that matters Takaba, unless you allow it to change you, to get to you." He pulled Takaba close, placing his strong arms around the boy.

"So…so the fact that you have a wife—no, a son. That doesn't change anything? Asami, you are a father…your son is the most important thing to you now." The photographer closed his eyes. "Family is important Asami; I'm adopted…I never knew my family, my parents. I would never want to take that chance of connection, that bond away from someone, especially not a father and a son."

Takaba softly buried his head in Asami's chest, listen to the man's heartbeat for the last time. He closed his eyes and mediated, remembering all the memories the two shared, every moment they had together. The kisses, the touches, the dinners, movies, dates, and in an instant, he had sealed all of those away. He then stood on his toes, and softly, pressed his soft lips to Asami's chin.

He lingered like that for moments, feeling his heart race, feeling Asami's breaths become faster and rigid. He closed his eyes once again and imagined what could have been, how life would have been if Asami was just a normal business man. They would be happy, and Takaba would be celebrating this day differently. But he could only run from the present for so long.

He stood normally again, and backed away from the man he loved. He saw the troubled look on Asami's face, and felt agony seeing the man try to hide it. But it had to be done, one way or another.

"Good bye Asami…" He turned around. "Take care of your son….and….Happy New Year." And without another word, Takaba found himself walking back into the private room. He didn't feel depressed or misplaced like he did earlier…in fact, he felt rather excited.

This was finally his new life, his new beginning and he planned to start it by having a wonderful time with his friends.

Times had come to pass, and they had taken a large portion of Takaba with them, but he had planned to remember this New Year for a long time to come, to love it, and to never forget it.

* * *

**_The End._**

**There is a reason Asami let him go, and you will figure that out in the sequel, which won't be posted up soon, as I have a lot of stories/ art request/ and art trades I'm working on. I hope this chapter was enough for you guys! Please tell me if you liked it or not! It's so hard trying to capture Asami, so sorry if he was OOC.**

**Lastly, I do not own the Finder Series.**


End file.
